


The Beginning of the End

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blind Character POV, Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hod is a messed-up puppy, Hod needs more love, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/More Hurt, Loki is a dick, M/M, Mild Internalized Homophobia, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Vikings and their screwed-up views on homosexuality and disabilities
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Succede un giorno come tanti, la prima volta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il settimo p0rn!fest di fanfic_italia per il prompt Hod/Loki, Partners in crime.

  
  
  
  
Disse Óðinn:  
“Non zittirti, veggente!  
Io chiederò  
finché non saprò tutto.  
Questo voglio ancora sapere:  
chi sarà di Baldr  
l'assassino  
e priverà della vita  
il figlio di Óðinn?”  
  
Disse la vǫlva:  
“Hǫðr porterà quaggiù  
il grande eroe;  
lui sarà di Baldr  
l'assassino  
e priverà della vita  
il figlio di Óðinn.  
Costretta ho parlato,  
ora voglio tacere”.  
  
 _Baldrs Draumar_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Succede un giorno come tanti, la prima volta. Siede da solo e in silenzio, relegato sul fondo della sala di Odino come un relitto perso nelle sale fredde di Ran. I suoni del banchetto scoppiano intorno a lui, risate fragorose e chiacchiere indistinte e canzoni di cui non riesce a cogliere nemmeno una parola, schiamazzi e incoraggiamenti per chi tira con l’arco o gioca con la palla.

Prende un altro sorso d’idromele dalla coppa, liscia e fredda tra le sue mani. La servetta che gliel’ha portata aveva una voce sottile e imbarazzata, e ha insistito per aiutarlo a raggiungere la panca – la solita, in realtà, sempre quella più vicina all’entrata, ma lui non le ha detto nulla. La sua mano era piccola e esitante, leggera sull’incavo del suo gomito.

Qualcuno si siede accanto a lui, crollando sulla panca con un sospiro ma in modo troppo leggero e aggraziato per essere davvero stanco. Hod riconosce subito la sua voce quando lo saluta, si irrigidisce quando la sua mano gli sfiora la spalla. Una mano grande e così calda, ma forse è solo lui che fino ad ora non si è accorto di avere tanto freddo.

\- Non ti stai divertendo, figlio di Odino -. Non è una domanda. La voce dell’altro è un mormorio roco vicino al suo orecchio, il suo tono è rilassato, quasi divertito – pieno di cose non dette dietro le parole innocue, mentre i suoi polpastrelli risalgono lentamente lungo il suo collo. 

Hod sa che mentire sarebbe inutile, con lui che probabilmente conosce ogni bugia mai detta. E sa anche che vuole _qualcosa_ – altrimenti, perché starebbe qui con lui quando potrebbe insultare qualcuno o minacciare qualcun altro? Ѐ una festa, dopotutto, Aegir ha portato la sua birra e l’idromele di Eidrύn non può certo essere già finito. 

Quando glielo chiede, la risposta lo fa tossire e sputacchiare l’idromele che sta bevendo, e boccheggiare quando finalmente il tremore del suo petto si attenua abbastanza da lasciarlo respirare di nuovo. Ma la risata dell’altro è gentile e gli fa correre un brivido lungo la schiena, e le sue dita gli accarezzano i capelli, quasi con tenerezza.

Forse è perché di solito gli unici tocchi che riceve sono sulle braccia e sulle spalle, frettolosi e pesanti, volti a guidarlo per strade e sale che in realtà conosce bene quanto le linee del proprio corpo. Forse è per la noia, o per il freddo che ancora sente ma che non sfiora nemmeno le dita di Loki.

Beve un ultimo sorso, e decide che darà la colpa all’idromele.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Il viso di Loki è bello e piacevole sotto le sue dita, e lui non può fare a meno di toccarlo, toccarlo tutto, scoprirne piano i contorni e le forme: le guance lisce, come quelle di un donna, gli zigomi alti, il naso un po’ lungo, la pelle morbida delle palpebre abbassate e le ciglia soffici, fino alla fronte fresca. E poi Loki ride, con quella sua risata che riesce sempre a suonare un po’ troppo beffarda, e Hod si morde le labbra e ritrae di scatto la mano. Le sue guance scottano e deve avere l’aspetto di un perfetto idiota – la bocca aperta anche se non ne esce alcun suono, le spalle rigide e il braccio ancora inutilmente alzato a mezz'aria e un’espressione che, è pronto a scommetterci, è ancora decisamente troppo rapita.

Ma Loki non dice nulla: nessuna battuta tagliente, nemmeno lo sbuffo di una risata trattenuta. C’è solo il suo respiro calmo, e poi pochi passi leggeri mentre colma la breve distanza che ancora li separa. Prima che Hod possa fare la cosa più sensata e arretrare il più in fretta possibile, la mano di Loki si posa sul suo braccio: Hod può sentirne il calore attraverso la stoffa leggera, la stretta breve e delicata, e poi la pressione lieve delle dita lunghe che scendono lentamente – inesorabilmente – giù per l’avambraccio, e infine la presa salda ma non dolorosa sul polso. 

\- Hai paura, figlio di Odino? – gli chiede Loki, e anche se è chiaro che lo sta prendendo in giro – e Hod vorrebbe essere in grado di vedere il suo sorriso, solo per una volta, solo per scoprire se è crudele come dicono alcuni o solamente irritante come sostengono altri – non c’è cattiveria nella sua voce. Solo qualcosa di divertito e vagamente malizioso, qualcosa di caldo – un po’ come le voci di miele e spezie con cui le donne si rivolgono a Balder talvolta, dee e mortali e splendide fanciulle di ogni altra razza.

Hod sente le dita di Loki cominciare ad accarezzargli il dorso della mano, in gesti calmi e leggeri, creando disegni incomprensibili sulla sua pelle, facendolo rabbrividire. E forse è la cosa più stupida che potrebbe fare, ma si rilassa sotto il suo tocco: un braccio e poi l’altro, le spalle, il collo, e tutto il resto. Inspira ed espira, e quando è certo che la sua voce non tremerà, finalmente risponde: - Certo che ho paura di te. Specialmente di stare da solo con te in una stanza completamente vuota -. Non è uno stupido, e non ci tiene particolarmente a ritrovarsi calvo o ad ascoltare Loki vantarsi di questo incontro con tutta Asgard dopo un paio di bicchieri, o diventare in qualche modo padre di una bestia enorme e pericolosa.

\- Oh, fai bene! – esclama Loki allegro, come se questo fosse un motivo d’orgoglio, e le sue dita tornano a stringergli il polso, appena più forte di prima. Lo strattona un po’ verso l’alto, e Hod si lascia libero di assecondare i suoi movimenti, incuriosito nonostante tutto. – Vorresti chiamare qualcuno dei tuoi amici, per sentirti più al sicuro? -. Dal modo in cui lo dice, Loki sembra pronto ad abbandonarlo lì come lo stupido che evidentemente è e poi tornare con Balder e famiglia al completo, suo padre, e magari anche sua madre o qualche altro membro molto importante dell’assemblea degli dei. Poi rimane in silenzio per un lungo momento, come se si aspettasse sul serio una risposta, e la sua presa salda – e anche il suo fiato caldo sulla sua mano, adesso – è l’unica cosa che assicura a Hod che non se ne andrà davvero.

Hod arrossisce – di nuovo, _dannazione_ – e si morde la lingua. Ma poi fa l’errore di rifletterci sopra per davvero e un pensiero improvviso lo colpisce alla bocca dello stomaco, e questa volta tocca a lui sorridere, e scuotere la testa. – Io non potrei vedere i miei amici, ma nemmeno loro vedrebbero me – la risata che si lascia sfuggire dalle labbra è breve, più amara di quelle di Loki, più amara di quanto vorrebbe: - Potresti anche farli venire tutti, se questa fosse una delle tue perversioni.

\- E tu vuoi scoprire tutte le mie perversioni, non è vero? – chiede allora Loki, sereno, la voce un mormorio roco che lo fa sussultare. Gli posa un bacio e un sorriso complice sul dorso della mano. – Ne so quanto ne sanno tutti e questo mi basta – risponde Hod, e vorrebbe disperatamente che la sua voce fosse più ferma, vorrebbe che quei brividi che gli scorrono come onde tiepide lungo il braccio smettessero.

E poi Loki preme le labbra contro la punta delle sue dita, e Hod non è più tanto certo di quello che vuole. Rinuncia a capirlo, e lascia che l’altro lo guidi lungo il contorno del suo sorriso – largo e, sì, irritante, ma non è così male -, lascia che i suoi polpastrelli sfiorino ancora e ancora le linee lunghe e irregolari delle cicatrici che gli marcano la bocca.

\- Sai? – mormora Loki muovendo le labbra tra le sue dita, il suo respiro sereno e quasi rassicurante che gli lambisce la sua pelle: \- Penso che, in ogni caso, mi limiterò a far venire te. Almeno per ora. 

E Hod vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa – magari ribattere che da lui si aspettava una battuta migliore – ma poi la lingua calda di Loki scorre su un dito, e poi un altro, e un altro ancora. Gli bacia con delicatezza le nocche, sfiora ogni falange con le labbra morbide e ruvide allo stesso tempo, e succhia piano sulle punte. Il tepore umido della sua bocca lo avvolge, e Hod si ritrova senza fiato.

Alla fine, Loki schiude di nuovo le labbra, gli lascia il braccio – rimane alzato ancora per un attimo, per poi ciondolare inerte accanto al suo fianco – e fa un passo indietro. Ed è Hod a fare un passo in avanti, a quel punto: le sue mani trovano le sue spalle strette, da ragazzo, e le loro labbra si incontrano, premono le une contro le altre finché Hod è certo di poter ricordare per sempre l’intricato disegno delle sue cicatrici.

Non sa perché lo bacia. Forse perché ha scoperto che la sua bocca gli piace, forse perché il suo calore gli manca già. Loki gli mordicchia il labbro inferiore, fino a strappargli un ansito, e i loro denti si scontrano, le loro lingue si cercano in un lungo contatto umido. La bocca di Loki sa di birra amara, ma sotto quel gusto pungente ce n’è un altro che non riesce ad identificare, uno più dolce.

Ѐ nel mezzo di quel bacio che Hod sente le mani dell’altro posarsi sul suo petto, insinuarsi svelte sotto le vesti, percorrere le linee del suo addome con i palmi aperti e tiepidi e poi risalire con la punta delle dita fino ai capezzoli, tracciare il contorno delle areole e stringere e torturare la pelle sensibile con i polpastrelli. I suoi capezzoli diventano due punti ritti e duri con una velocità che forse dovrebbe trovare imbarazzante, e le maglie all’improvviso sono solo un intralcio inutile, troppo pesanti e troppo spesse. E anche la stoffa dei calzoni è stretta e tesa.

Le labbra di Loki si allontanano piano, ma Hod può ancora sentire il suo fiato caldo che si mischia con il suo respiro rotto e veloce. Ha ancora le mani sulle sue spalle, e allora scende con le dita sulla stoffa fresca e leggera, seguendo le sue pieghe, arrivando a toccargli il petto, immaginando la consistenza della pelle e dei muscoli contratti sotto le sue dita, accarezzando e afferrando e massaggiando – e finalmente è il respiro di Loki a esitare, a spezzarsi sulle sue labbra in ansiti lievi e piccoli mugolii.

Prima che possa alzargli la camicia, Hod sente le mani di Loki spingere piano sulle sue spalle, costringerlo ad indietreggiare con passi lenti e incerti, fino ad urtare qualcosa di duro e solido con una gamba. Legno? Non ha il tempo di chiederselo, perché Loki quasi cade sopra di lui, premendo il proprio corpo contro il suo, facendolo barcollare sotto il suo peso finché non si ritrova seduto su qualcosa di morbido.

Loki gli bacia il collo e lo spinge di nuovo, e Hod indietreggia in fretta e si sistema meglio sul letto, tastando le pieghe delle lenzuola con i palmi delle mani. Loki lo ricompensa premendogli i denti sulla gola e succhiando come se volesse bere il suo sangue – facendogli spalancare la bocca, facendolo gemere – e poi baciando e leccando il contorno della sua mascella, sfiorandogli la guancia con le labbra e risalendo fino a mordicchiargli il lobo dell’orecchio.

Quando ha finito – e Hod ha finito di ansimare e mugolare cose senza senso – Loki si ritrae un poco e afferra i lembi delle sue vesti, ma lui tenta di riprendere fiato e quando non ci riesce si limita a negare con un cenno del capo. Le mani dell’altro si fermano sui suoi fianchi e rimangono lì, le unghie che graffiano appena i pochi lembi di pelle che è già riuscito a scoprire. – Hai paura? – gli chiede di nuovo, e questa volta c’è una nota strana nella sua voce bassa e roca, e sembra quasi – _quasi_ – preoccupato sul serio.

Hod si affretta a scuotere di nuovo la testa. Non si tratta di paura – quella l’ha già dimenticata quando lo ha baciato, insieme ai miseri resti del suo buonsenso. E nonostante questo si spoglia da solo, in fretta e come meglio può, con le mani che tremano, il respiro che gli si blocca in gola e un paio di maledizioni sulla punta della lingua quando le sue dita impacciate si incastrano e si perdono tra lacci e nodi. Rabbrividisce quando l’aria fredda finalmente sfiora la sua carne sudata e bollente, e l’erezione pulsante tra le sue gambe. 

Loki ridacchia e Hod può sentire il suo sguardo sul suo corpo e il fruscio della stoffa mentre prende i suoi abiti e poi li getta via, facendoli cadere con un rumore sordo sul pavimento. Dopo, Hod dovrà cercarli a tentoni o chiedere il suo aiuto per ritrovarli, e già adesso ha qualche insulto rivolto all’altro dio sulla punta della lingua.

Ma poi Loki afferra i suoi polsi, guida in silenzio le sue mani verso il suo petto, gli fa stringere le dita attorno a un pezzo di tessuto. E insulti e maledizioni muoiono nella gola di Hod, mentre si avvicina di più a lui e al suo calore, mentre tira e stringe con foga, fin quasi a strappargli le vesti, fino a scoprire a poco a poco – e toccare e baciare, accarezzare e mordere, e succhiare piano – la pelle morbida del collo, la curva della spalla, la clavicola sporgente e la linea dura dello sterno e i capezzoli dritti, l’addome liscio e il ventre vulnerabile, le cosce e le gambe lunghe.

Loki geme e mugola sotto il suo tocco, ma alla fine lascia andare i suoi polsi. – Hai tralasciato il punto più importante, temo – dice, malizia mascherata da disappunto nella voce, e all'improvviso Hod si ritrova premuto contro il letto, le lenzuola fresche e soffici contro la schiena. All'improvviso, l’erezione di Loki sfrega contro la sua, carne calda e dura e morbida allo stesso tempo che scorre contro altra carne – e quando il pugno dell’altro arriva a stringerle entrambe tra le dita lunghe e agili, premendole una contro l’altra e frizionandole in gesti energici e rapidi, tracciando spirali immaginarie sulla sua punta con i polpastrelli, Hod affonda le mani tra i fili lunghi e morbidi dei suoi capelli e si morde le labbra fino a sentire il sapore del sangue. 

Quando le dita di Loki liberano il suo membro dolorante e il calore del suo corpo si allontana, Hod si lascia sfuggire un lamento breve e inarticolato e giusto un po’ umiliante. Era _così_ vicino …

\- Pazienza, figlio di Odino – dice Loki in tono gentile, e questa volta Hod può immaginare perfettamente il suo sorriso beffardo, sentirlo ardere sul collo e sul viso.

\- _Bastardo_ – replica, e tende una mano per accarezzare la propria erezione ancora insoddisfatta. Lo schiaffo leggero che si abbatte sul suo polso gli strappa un verso oltraggiato, ma gli manda anche una scarica d’energia dal braccio a tutto il resto del corpo.

Loki si china su di lui e Hod può sentire i suoi capelli solleticargli il collo e le sue labbra muoversi sul contorno del suo orecchio. – Pazienza, ho detto! – ridacchia Loki, prima di portare una mano tra le sue gambe, le dita che giocano pigre con i corti riccioli sul suo pube: - Ho qualcosa di meglio da offrirti.

E il brivido che corre giù per la sua schiena è freddo come i ghiacci di Nifelheim. 

Hod si preme ancora di più contro le lenzuola e incrocia le braccia sopra il petto, ed è un gesto inutile ma lo fa comunque sentire un po’ meglio, un po’ più protetto. Lo sa che quello che lui e Loki stanno facendo è _sbagliato_ – anche se non sono di certo gli unici, anche se si dice che lo abbia fatto persino suo padre, il grande Generale degli Dei di Asgard. 

Sa anche che ci sono modi meno sbagliati di farlo, modi meno disonorevoli, almeno per lui. E sa che potrebbe chiederlo a Loki, Loki che non si è mai tirato indietro davanti alle azioni più scandalose e indegne. Eppure quella semplice richiesta rimane bloccata nella gola improvvisamente secca. 

No, riesce ad ammettere alla fine, nemmeno Loki lo farebbe: non fingersi una donna per un cieco, per un uomo adatto a comportarsi da uomo quanto un sacerdote di Freyr con gli orli delle vesti coperti di campanelle tintinnanti. Per un attimo, vorrebbe che questi pensieri spegnessero il calore bruciante nelle sue vene, attenuassero il gonfiore del suo membro, ma adesso non può – non _vuole_ – tornare indietro e allora prende un respiro profondo e apre leggermente le gambe. 

Immerso in quei pensieri, Hod non si accorge subito dei gemiti di Loki: li nota solo quando diventano alti e forti, quando Hod può immaginare il tremore del suo petto che si alza e abbassa al ritmo del suo respiro irregolare e la sua bocca spalancata senza alcuna vergogna. Hod alza le sopracciglia e stira le labbra in una smorfia contrariata, ma non può evitare di ascoltarlo e rabbrividire. – Che stai facendo? – sbuffa, anche se _cosa_ stia facendo è ovvio, ma è stato proprio Loki a impedirgli di toccarsi poco prima e ora –

La risposta arriva quando sente Loki muoversi vicino a lui, e poi sopra di lui. L’unico rumore, poi, è il verso sorpreso e strozzato che esce dalla gola di Hod quando sente il calore stretto di Loki – oh, dei, così _stretto_ – calare sul suo membro e avvolgerlo, cominciare a muoversi avanti e indietro, tirando e stringendo, sempre più veloce e più profondo, come se la sua carne volesse inghiottire o fondersi con la sua.

E da quel momento in poi, Hod non è più tanto certo di cosa sa e cosa non sa, sul sesso o su Loki o su qualsiasi altra cosa. Ѐ come se ad un tratto esistesse solo il calore, tutto attorno a lui e nella sua mente sconvolta. Solo il calore e i suoi muscoli che si contraggono e si tendono e bruciano mentre tutto il suo corpo spinge verso l’alto, i fianchi dell’altro che si muovono sotto le sue mani sudate, e il rumore sempre più rapido della carne di Loki contro la sua, dei loro respiri ansanti e del suo cuore che gli batte impazzito contro il torace, dei gemiti e delle urla che gli sgorgano dalle labbra inarrestabili come le onde del mare.

E allora, visto che non sa più nulla, Hod continua a gemere e smette di pensare. 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Non succede spesso, ma ciò non toglie che continui comunque a succedere, una volta dopo l’altra e poi un’altra ancora.

E così, Hod continua a studiare il corpo di Loki, percorrendo con le mani le curve del collo e delle spalle e i muscoli della schiena magra, tracciando con le labbra le linee del petto, e marcando con la lingua e i denti strade inventate sullo stomaco e i fianchi. E Loki continua a scacciare il gelo dalla sua pelle baciandogli le labbra e le mani e il petto – e a volte baciandolo anche più giù, tra le gambe, per farlo tremare e gridare -, continua a bandire il silenzio dalle sue giornate riempiendole con risate maliziose e gemiti mai trattenuti.

\- Perché? – chiede Hod una sera. Le sue dita scorrono sul membro di Loki, dalla punta alla base fino ad arrivare ai testicoli, memorizzando i contorni e le forme e le piccole differenze nella consistenza della carne e nella morbidezza della pelle. Loki sospira e si spinge ancora di più nella sua mano. 

\- Perché no? – dice alla fine, e non è nemmeno una vera risposta ma i suoi gemiti sono così soddisfacenti, quando Hod posa le labbra sul suo sesso e comincia a leccarlo con brevi gesti insicuri, che presto lui si dimentica della sua domanda.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Quella notte, è Loki a fargli una domanda.

\- Ti fidi di me? – chiede, da qualche parte nei pressi del suo inguine. Le sue mani si posano sull’interno delle sue cosce, tenendole aperte, e il bacio leggero che posa accanto al suo membro è abbastanza per farlo sussultare.

Hod cerca di pensarci sopra, di evitare quella domanda che suona un po’ troppo come una richiesta o di rispondere con una battuta sarcastica, ma pensare non è esattamente il suo forte quando può sentire il fiato di Loki carezzare la punta del suo sesso, e poi le sue labbra scendere lungo la base, lentamente, sempre più giù. Le sue dita si incastrano tra i capelli dell’altro dio, e la verità fugge dalla barriera delle sue labbra in un sospiro.

La bocca di Loki si piega compiaciuta contro la pelle sensibile dei suoi testicoli, la punta del suo naso che sfiora appena la base del membro di Hod.

Quella notte, la lingua di Loki scende ancora più giù, leccando l’anello stretto dei suoi muscoli e poi insinuandosi piano dentro di lui, accarezzando il suo corpo dall'interno. Poi arrivano le dita, una dopo l’altra, che lo allargandolo e lo riempiono con cura e lo fanno gemere e ansimare.

Quella notte, permette a Loki di affondare dentro di lui – e anche se all'inizio fa male, Hod si limita a stringere i denti e si aggrappa alle spalle di Loki come se stesse per annegare.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Succede un giorno come tanti, un giorno importante solo perché arriva subito dopo quella notte. Ma qualcuno in futuro dirà che quel giorno è stato _l’inizio della fine_ , o qualcosa del genere, e Hod allora scuoterà il capo alla banalità di quella frase e poi sorriderà amaramente.

Riconosce subito la voce di Loki, e la pressione delle sue labbra sul suo collo, le dita che gli toccano una spalla e quelle che si intrecciano alle sue. Lo riconosce, e non si tira indietro nemmeno quando lo sente spingere la freccia nel palmo della sua mano.

_Non ti stai divertendo, figlio di Odino. Permettimi di rimediare._

Forse lo fa perché crede di conoscerlo, o forse perché come al solito è l’unico a parlargli e rifiutare questo piccolo aiuto sarebbe scortese. Forse perché in fondo è quasi convinto che di lui gli importi _davvero_ qualcosa. Forse lo fa solo perché quel piccolo bastoncino di legno levigato, con foglie carnose e piccole bacche tonde al posto di penne d’uccello, gli sembra così innocuo. 

Forse lo fa – come si ripeterà dopo, trattenendo le lacrime e digrignando i denti – perché è uno stupido.

Un giorno, con una lama di ferro gelido conficcata tra le costole e il sangue che gli cola caldo dalla bocca, Hod ricorderà le labbra di Loki, morbide e ruvide allo stesso tempo. E, solo per un attimo, riderà.

 

 


End file.
